Taste of love
by PrincessLover26
Summary: Title: "Taste of love."    Love has different flavours. It can be sweet as a sugar cane, sour as a lemon, or bitter as beer. But no matter what the flavor is, love is still love. /KxH/ /A collection of drabbles/ /Please R & R/ /Enjoy/
1. His Goal

**A/N**: I'm so tired that this is the only thing I can type and pull out of my mind. Felt like I haven't slept for 3 months. Head throbbing, heavy eyelids. Plus this fucking project. Ugh, fml.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own S.A. Maki Minami-san does. Duhh.

**Anyway, I hope you like it~ Enjoy x3**

* * *

><p>(Entry #1)<p>

Flavour: Sweet.

"Takishima?" Hikari said as she stared at him with curious and large onyx eyes.

The said lad who sat across from her kept his eyes on the book that he was reading, but Hikari knew that he was listening to her. "Hnn? What is it, Hikari?"

"Erm..." She seemed to hesitate for a moment before stuttering, "W-what am I to you?"

"Hmm, you're my temporary girlfriend." Kei replied, now looking up from from the book in his hands to smirk at her.

"T-temporary g-girlfriend...? Oh, I see..." She replied. Her features suddenly saddened and her eyes seemed moist. Overall, Hikari looked greatly dissapointed.

Seeing her reaction, Kei could only chuckle. He packed the book back inside his bag before walking towards her with a large grin.

Hikari raised an eyebrow, still frowning, as he stopped in front of her. He chuckled once again and then leaning in and giving her a light kiss on the lips. After 5 seconds, a smirking and satisfied Kei pulled away from the surprised and flustered Hikari.

He headed to the exit of the greenhouse, but not before winking back at her and adding,

"Yup. Temporary girlfriend and soon to be permanent wife."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry it was short. I really, really need to get some sleep right now. Arghh.

Wait for more upcoming drabbles. (:

**v| Please don't forget to review... :3 |v**


	2. Manga

Konnichiwa, my dearest readers. As an intro, I would appreciate if someone would volunteer and get a gun and shoot me. But before I disappear, to my dear readers and reviewers: I LOVE YOU TO THE BOTTOM OF MY LEGS.

Just to warn you: I personally think this is a bad chapter, so sorry for a **lower quality than expected**.

**Warning: Definitely OOC. Lame chapter. Isn't worth reading. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>Flavour: Choke-able.<p>

Two S.A students walked down the path from the main school towards the greenhouse in comfortable silence, one a brown-haired male and the other a raven-haired female. Kei sipped casually on his bottle of coke while Hikari continued reading something in her hands. But due to the slightly growing awkwardness and curiosity, the onyx eyed lady decided to break the heavy silence.

"Um, can I ask you a question, Takishima?"

He turned his head to face her, "What is it, Hikari?"

'_How am I supposed to tell him this? Finding that kind of manga in his bag... not that I went through his stuff, it just fell off._' She thought, her face red from remembering the contents of the particular manga.

"Hikari?" He asked, inching his face towards hers.

She flinched, snapping out from her thoughts. "Ah, yes... But your answer could be only yes or no, okay?"

"Fine with me." He stated, and took another large sip from his coke.

"Takishima... does Midori-san and Sotaru-san know that you're... bisexual?"

_SPURT_

...followed by coughing sounds...

'_W-what?'_

"I-I mean... I accidentally found yaoi mangas in your bag..." Hikari mumbled, patting Kei's back as he coughed.

"Yaoi manga's?" Kei said, a wicked and sadistic smile starting to form on his face.

The brunette cowered in fear but nodded, "Yeah."

_SNAP_

"Hikari, please do me a favour and continue classes without me. I'll be right back." He said, dark aura starting to surround him, large veins throbbing practically everywhere, and that ominous and sadistic smile was clear on his face.

And then he dashed out of the school gates in full speed.

_'SUI TAKISHIMA, PREPARE TO BE SKINNED.'_

* * *

><p>Sorry for the OOC-ness, I've been reading other manga's for quite a while and now I forgot how they were supposed to act. This was supposed to be humor, but I guess it turned out bad. Exactly how lame could I get? =_= And don't worry, I'm not going to abandon my stories. I promised some of my readers that I wouldn't, and I'll work to keep that promise. And please vote on the poll on my account.<p>

**P r i n c e s s**


End file.
